evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kensuke Aida
Evangelion 1.0 |voiceactor = |japanactor = Tetsuya Iwanaga }} Kensuke Aida (相田 ケンスケ, Aida Kensuke?) is an otaku, a military buff, Toji's best friend, and one of the "Other Children," Eva pilot candidates in the same class as Shinji, Toji, Rei, Asuka, and Hikari. Kensuke solidifies his friendship with Shinji after Shinji saves him and Toji during the fight against the fourth Angel, Shamshel. Kensuke dreams of becoming an Eva pilot and ceaselessly begs Shinji to pull strings in NERV so he can be selected as a pilot, despite Shinji telling him that he has no say in the matter. Like Toji, Kensuke has a crush on Misato Katsuragi. He is rarely seen without his camcorder at hand. In the PS2 "Battle Orchestra" game, Kensuke is the appointed pilot to the EVA Unit-04, wearing a green plugsuit. He is voiced by Tetsuya Iwanaga in Japanese, Kurt Stoll in the English adaptation, and Greg Ayres in the Rebuild of Evangelion series. Background Kensuke`s past is never explained. But some important facts of his life are revealed: He was born in Yokohama the 09 of september of the year 2001, his father works in some NERV´s instalation and his mother is deseased. He is first seen when Shinji comes to school for first time. Here, Toji beats him, blaming him for his sister`s wounds. Kensuke initially suported Toji, but after their first encounter with the EVA pilot and during Shamshel`s attack in the city, he shares with his friend his crazy desire to presence the battle himself and tells him that maybe hitting Shinji was a mistake and is his obligation to be there suporting him. Besides Kensuke`s manipulation, Toji agrees and thanks to this, the two children where nearly killed if it wasn`t for Shinji, who brought them inside unit-01. After this event, Toji seems to forgive Shinji, but the third children is not seen at school again. Kensuke enconunters Shinji in the mountains during a camping activity. This two start talking about how similar are they (Both without mothers) and Kensuke tells Shinji about Toji`s regrets, and later about how lucky is he (Shinji) for being an EVA pilot. Unfortunetly, NERV`s people tracked Shinji to Kensuke`s tent and took him away. Toji and Kensuke finally reached Shinji before he leaves Tokyo-3. Toji apologises and asks the boy to hit him, so they can be in peace. After the meeting, Shinji realizes he has now, two new friends in his new life. Kensuke is usually seen with Toji and Shinji at school or comming for him at Misato`s place, with the excuse of seing the mayor in the morning and oftenly bothering Shinji at being such an idiot, living with such beauty and not taking a chance. Kensuke is late invited with Toji to come aboard the Over the Rainbow to meet the second children, Asuka Langley Soryu. He passed most of the time excited, and recording in his video camera everything around him, such as airplanes, the other battleships and the intense battle between Unit-02 and the sea Angel Gaghiel. Like Toji, he does not like Asuka in any point. He even takes pictures of her and other girls changing clothes, selling them for money at school and making a huge buisiness out of it. Kensuke is surprised and a little disturbed when he discovers that Shinji and Asuka are living together, getting concerned by the situation. When the "New Yokosuka" arrives to Japan, Kensuke skips class to watch it in person. He later tells Shinji about Unit-04`s incident and the Unit-03 arrival to Tokyo-3.He begs Shinji to do convence Misato to make him a an EVA pilot, but Shinji tells him he has no the last word at the topic. Despite this, he later goes to Misato`s place to ask it to her personally, but he has no good answers from her. `s battle]] After the Unit-03`s incident, Kensuke knows about Shinji leaving Tokyo-3 again and calls him, leaving a message in a recorder. Upset, asks why is he running again and stills wondering why did Toji got the chance to shine, and he didn`t. The recorder turned off before he finished recording. With the time, all of Kensuke`s classmates started to leave as well. Kensuke realizes how lonely is he now, being he and Hikari Horaki two of the few children left in the class. After the Unit-00 explosion, it`s implied that Kensuke left the city, like Toji and Hikari. He is never seen again after this. Personality 's Attack]] Kensuke has a quirky and self-dependent personality, being the opposite as Shinji, all confident and objective. This includes his passion and desire to pilot an EVA, and his family relationship, that like Shinji's seems distant, but Kensuke may have became a more mature boy thanks to this, understanding that he is the only responsable for his dreams coming true. He also has some eccentric hobbies, like camping in the mountains surrounding Tokyo-3 and playing at simulated war re-enacting - by himself. He is like a very childish kid who refuses to grow up, but has some adult behaviors that make him unique. Kensuke is cult, friendly and a talented (Having prepared a dinner at Misato's place to give Asuka a "Welcome" party.), but he can sometimes be intense, manipulative, and a little selfish. He also seems oblivious to the intense physical and psychological distress endured by Eva pilots, and usually seems to ignore others' feelings thanks to his own fantasies. Besides being a headache most of the time, Kensuke has proved himself to be a good friend, supporting his pals. He can be even wise when the ocassion needs to and somebody who understands loneliness, just like Shinji needs to. Curiously, despite being seen as a weirdo by other people, Kensuke is one of the few characters in the series that that does not show any serious psychological isues. Appearances ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' ]] In Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone, Kensuke appears as Toji's friend and has the same role as the anime. After the Shamshel battle, he does not find Shinji in the mountains like the other adaptation. He becomes friends with Shinji and later, they encourage him to fight with Ramiel, by telling they have faith in him. In the second film, Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance, Kensuke goes with Shinji and the others to an aquarium, and shows how envious he is of Shinji when he knows that Rei has invited him to dinner. During the final showdown he is seen with Toji, Hikari and Pen-Pen, looking at the battle. His fate is still unknown. Manga adaptation His role in the manga is the same as the anime, with just some little changes. in this adaptation, Kensuke has a crush on Asuka. After Toji`s death, Kensuke understands that his friendship with Shinji is over and that things will never be the same. he says goodbye to him leaving a message on his cellphone, wishing him good luck on his life. In the manga, Kensuke meets Kaworu Nagisa, seeing him from his classroom window, realizing how strange Kaworu is by thinking: ""Creepy...something inhuman...". Category:Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion characters Category:Articles containing Japanese language text